


We Think By Feeling (podfic)

by cookiemom6067



Category: Equilibrium (2002), The Losers (2010), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 19:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10703724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookiemom6067/pseuds/cookiemom6067
Summary: Written for the fic_promptly prompt: "Losers, Cougar/Jensen, a dystopic world where emotions are illegal."Cougar, a Cleric sniper, watches Jensen, a rebel.





	We Think By Feeling (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lady_krysis (saekhwa)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekhwa/gifts).
  * Inspired by [We Think By Feeling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10681296) by [nagi_schwarz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz). 



[](https://postimg.org)

Download from [Sendspace](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/8ckdb4)

**Author's Note:**

> Read this wonderful story this morning! I'd never heard of Equilibrium before, but now I'm intrigued. Thanks for allowing me to podfic this!
> 
> A thank you to lady-krysis for being so nice 
> 
> Come see me on [Tumblr](http://cookiemom6067.tumblr.com)!!


End file.
